Christmas in Tokyo
by Mistress Mercury
Summary: Wind's first Christmas with Kobe


Christmas eve in Tokyo was a lonely one for Wind, the little side streets seemed empty as she walked towards a hole in the wall bar that simply advertised itself as "Tsuki" with a few small lily looking flowers dimly flashing on the sign.

Wind choose to enter the bar, it seemed quiet enough. She stood in the bar, similar in size to an average living room. She was dressed elegantly, a red silk dressed hugged the woman's ample curve, from her large round breasts, down her hourglass to her jutting hips with long sweeping raven black hair. The bar owner was older, graying, his face was friendly. Wind was quick to bow and give him a greeting before she ordered a martini with extra olives.

Wind took a seat near the back of the room, she looked about the bar. She noticed a large man stooped over the bar, quietly drinking beer making brief eye contact, he had the features of a bull, small horns and the drooped ears of bovine, she found him oddly attractive, maybe it was his height. Then a salary man leering at her with a drunken smile, this made her wholly uncomfortable. Wind had the body of a western woman, this made her a target for perverts and molesters. She had lost count how many times she had been felt up by strangers on the crammed trains during the commuting hours. Wind was quick to notice the ring on his left had, making a mental note of it.

The bar owner's apprentice brought her the drink she order. She thanked him with a quick smile. She looked about the room, a few halfhearted Christmas decorations adorned the room, string of colored lights over the bar. She smiled a bit to herself, the alcohol and the atmosphere warming her up a touch.

"Merry Christmas!" The bar owner shouted as he placed another beer in front of the large bull man at the bar. Wind's eyes looked up to the bar, she caught the man's eye again, even the bar owner seemed to notice, giving a knowing smile between the two before picking up his rag to clean down the bar top. Wind was quick to look down at her drink, her face flushed with heat.

Wind looked up again, Salaryman was smiling at her, leaning forward towards her. She felt her stomach lurch as they made eye contact. "Why don't you come over and warm this lonely man's lap." He spoke, his speech was slurred. He patted his lap, showing Wind exactly want he wanted.

She sneered at him, absolutely disgusted with him. "I don't think you're wife would approve of such a thing." She said to him, remembering the ring on his finger.

"That old hag doesn't have to know. Now, come here pretty thing, I want to pet you and touch your hair." Salaryman could barely keep his head up.

The bar owner took note of the exchange, a grimace on his face. "You, you've had enough! Get on out, come back when you can talk without sounding like a baby!" He pointed Salaryman to the door. Wind was extremely relieved, as she watched Salaryman walk shamefully out the door. The bar owner looked to her with a warm fatherly smile. "Come sit at the bar, it is quite lonely to watch you drink by yourself." He pointed to a stool next to large bull man.

Wind was half wondering if the bar owner was trying to play matchmaker. She got up and moved to the bar, she sat down and finished her drink. "Thank you so much." Wind said bowing her head graciously.

"He comes in every night and drinks himself stupid and leaves. Rarely a woman comes in by herself. It must have been a treat to see you." The bar owner took the empty glass to be cleaned.

Wind looked over to the bull man, she smiled as sweetly as possible. "Hi, I'm Wind." She introduced herself, she spun the bar seat so that she was face him. She was informal, but playful.

The bull man turned his head slightly. "Kobe." He spoke with a deep voice, it was almost a little intimidating for Wind as she fidgeted in her seat, her face flushed red.

The bar owner brow furrowed. "Don't be rude!" He scolded the large man. "How often do we get women in here, especially ones this pretty. It's Christmas, brighten up!" The bar owner ducked down and brought up two ceramic cups, placing one in front of Wind and the other in front of Kobe. Next he grabbed a tokkuri, and poured each a cup of hot sake. "On the house! But don't go blabbing about this, I'm not one to just give away booze, tonight is special."

Kobe rubbed the back of his head, tipping the fedora he wore over his eyes, there was a little blush of pink on the bull's face. He turned his large body to face Wind, towering over her even as they both sat, he used his thumb to push his hat back up. "I'm sorry, I'm Tajima Kobe." He gave her a half smile as his eyes were quick to get a good look at Wind. She was a small package, maybe 5'2" if he had to guess, a perfect hourglass figure. 'I could get use to this view.' He thought to himself as he was able to look down the woman's dress at her ample chest, causing further flush to his face.

Wind was smiling sweetly. "I'm sorry, I was so impolite. I am Oniyouma Wind. It's nice to meet you Kobe." Wind spoke with a velvet like voice, as she watched his eyes dart all over her body. She didn't mind it coming from him, she was actually enjoying it. Wind then turned and took the small cup of hot sake, giving a thankful glance and bow to the bar owner. Kobe did the same. "Merry Christmas." Wind held up her cup.

"Merry Christmas." Kobe gave her a little smile and then both drank at the same time. The hot sake warmed them both.

The bar owner seemed pleased with himself when he collected their cups. "Go to the temple and see the lights, but pay your tab first, and then get out." He tapped the bar smiling, watching Wind and Kobe anted up their money before leaving into the chill of winter for a walk.

Wind zipped up her coat, the wind was making quick work in the alleyway in front of the bar. Kobe shook out his coat, preferring to leave it open as he was hunched over looking at Wind, he noted that she maybe came up to his chest as he stood a healthy 6'7". "Do you really want to go to the temple?" He asked her as she turned to look down at her face.

"Not really. We can still take a walk, maybe towards the trains." Wind offered as she started down the alley. She felt safe with the large bull man walking with her. "You have no one to see on Christmas?" She asked, seeing if his situation was like hers.

Kobe shook his head. "No, no I don't."

Wind nodded. "My family is not in a healthy state of affairs. I thought Tokyo would feel less lonely."

Kobe looked down to Wind's dress, he took notice to the slit up the side of the dress. He saw her hosiery, and the seam that ran up the back of her leg. What made it more enticing was that the slit ran up her thigh, and he saw the top of her stocking and the strap that held it up. Kobe's mind raced for a moment, he thought about slipping his hand into the slit and running his hand from the back of her thigh, up the strap and just grabbing as much of her round ass as he could. He took a deep breath to relax and he placed his hands in his coat pockets. "I don't have family." He spoke quickly, feeling a bit of stirring in his slacks.

"That's even worse." Wind frowned, her eyes looked down, but she caught a gaze at the crotch of his pants, she noticed the stirring going on. She looked away, her face turning bright red. She didn't realize that she was causing him this sort of feeling. Her mind began to race as well, she thought about stopping right there, dropping to her knees and setting whatever was in his pants free. She tried to stop her thoughts, as she felt herself warm up in the cold weather.

Idle chit chat is what they talked about, anything that came to mind till they reached the train station. They stopped right before the entrance, turning to face one another. There was an air of silence between them as they simply just stared at one another. Wind had her hands out in front of her, as she shifted from foot to foot. "Kobe, I..." She didn't finish her thought, just gazing up at the bull man she had just met.

Kobe rubbed the back of his head, running his fingers through his own hair. "Look Wind," Kobe started out. "It's Christmas eve, I have no one, you have no one. Let's spend it together." Kobe took hold of Wind's hands, squeezing them gently with his. "We can go to one of the hotels, we'll keep each other company through the night, and then go our separate ways afterwards." Even as he said that the idea of her leaving him didn't sit right in his stomach, he felt such a strong draw to her.

Wind smiled as she bit her lip. "Yeah, lets do that."

Kobe looked up and around, he knew the area pretty well. "There is one not far from here, maybe a block." He kept one of her hands as he started to lead her, walking together.

Wind felt giddy, she seemed to walk with a little bounce. She liked him well enough, and she was afraid of sitting in her apartment on Christmas alone.


End file.
